The Birthday Gift
by sandybeliever
Summary: My story in response to a writing prompt for the cover image.


Hutch raised his glass of orange juice. "Happy Birthday, Buddy."

Starsky smirked and put down his fork to pick up his coffee cup. "Thanks. I don't _feel_ old enough to retire, though."

Hutch took a sip of juice then smiled. "Seriously, Starsk? All you do is gripe about your aches and pains."

Starsky shrugged one shoulder as he took a large bite of hash browns. "Well then my mind doesn't feel old enough." He pointed the fork at his friend, "No comments about my brain, Blondie."

Hutch laughed. The two men sat in companionable silence for a while. Hutch swallowed the last bite of his egg. "Tell me, Starsky. Do you have any regrets?" Hutch leaned back casually.

Starsky chewed as he thought about the question. "It's kind of early for philosophical discussions, ain't it?"

"Humor me," Hutch said with a grin, his eyes bright with mirth.

After a swig of coffee, Starsky leaned back to mirror Hutch's pose. "I wish I never met Terry."

Hutch's small smile fell away. He leaned forward. "Don't say that."

Starsky lowered his eyes and fiddled with his coffee spoon. "She'd be alive today…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. It's your birthday, let's change the subject."

Starsky looked up, his eyes wet. "No, it's okay. Let me see. Regrets. Hey, I have one and you'll hate it." He chuckled softly.

"Oh really? Lay it on me."

"I regret selling my Torino."

Hutch let out a deep laugh. "I knew you'd say that."

"You did? How?"

"Starsk, you were in mourning for months after that car drove away."

"It showed, huh?"

Hutch laughed loudly. "Yeah, I'll say it showed. But it was a piece of junk."

"Not with all the modifications I made!"

"Okay, I'll give you that. It ran better than it did when it came off the production line."

"Wow, is that your gift – admitting I was right about that car?"

"Oh man, it's painful, but I guess I have to admit it."

Starsky's crooked grin lit his face and Hutch smiled back. "That's a great gift. I don't want anything else this weekend."

Hutch dropped some bills on the table. "Come on, Huggy must be at your place by now. I cannot wait to get out of the city and into the mountains. Been too long."

"Why couldn't he join us here again?"

"I don't know," Hutch mumbled. "Something about needing time to pack. Come on, let's hit the road."

Hutch headed out into the parking lot to his car. Starsky followed slowly along. "You okay there, Gordo?"

"Shaddup, just stiff from sitting."

"I hear ya," Hutch said as he eased himself into the driver's seat.

The two friends chatted about nothing in particular during the short drive back to Starsky's house. Hutch got quiet as he turned the final corner. He glanced over at his best friend as his gift came into view.

"What the hell?" Starsky said as he saw the bright red Torino in his driveway. Huggy was wiping it down lovingly with a soft cloth. He looked over at Hutch. "You have got to be kidding." He opened the car door before Hutch had even stopped.

Huggy heard them pull up and turned to wave. "You're a bit early. Just making her shine." He patted the car.

The garage door opened and Merle the Earl came out followed by Dobey and his family.

Starsky stood stunned, his mouth agape.

"You're going to catch flies, Starsk," Hutch said as he reached over and pushed Starsky's mouth closed. "Happy birthday, Pal. From all of us."

"Seriously?" Starsky managed to sputter out.

"Seriously," Huggy said as he stepped forward to present Starsky with his keys. "It's not your original but Merle worked hard to get her as close to how you had yours as he could."

"She…She's beautiful." Starsky blinked back tears. Happy tears, this time. He turned toward Hutch, "Thanks, Buddy." He pulled Hutch into a hug.

Hutch patted Starsky's back then wiped away his own tear. "You're welcome. I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding me?" Starsky said as he looked down at the keys in his hand. He hurried to get into the car he once loved so much.

"Start her up, Uncle Dave," Rosie Dobey called out. She clapped as the engine roared to life.

Starsky rolled down the window and leaned out. "Thank you all so much. I am just…speechless."

"Finally," Dobey said then laughed as his wife swiped at him disapprovingly.

"It's beautiful, Dave. Just like the first one."

"Thanks, Edith," Starsky said. "You want a ride?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Edith said as she moved to the passenger side. "Cal, you take the back. You know I can't climb in there anymore." She laughed as her two kids pulled the seat forward and got into the back.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Dobey called out.

"You deal with the angry neighbors, Chief," Starsky called back at Dobey as he revved the engine, the tires spinning loudly as the Torino launched into the street and disappeared.

Hutch waved his hand in front of his face and coughed from the smoke left behind. "Here we go again."

Huggy put his arm around Hutch's shoulder. "Yeah, but he looks so happy."

"He does, doesn't he?"

"You did good, Friend."

"Thanks, Huggy." Hutch turned toward Merle and Dobey. "And thanks to you too. I couldn't have done it without you, Chief."

Dobey smiled, "When Rosie got that full scholarship, Edith and I weren't sure what we'd spend that 'found' money on." He laughed.

"And, Merle, you do have that special touch."

Merle puffed up proudly turning to watch Starsky arrive back at the house with the Dobey family.

Edith hurried out of the car as fast as her old bones would carry her. "We made it back in one piece, Harold!"

"That was fun!" Cal and Rosie called out in unison.

Starsky got out and unlocked the trunk. It was full of their fishing gear and back packs. "I knew it was riding low." His eyes lit up. "Does this mean I get to drive up to the lake?"

Hutch groaned. "Unfortunately, yes. But, you have obey the speed limit, Starsk! He helped Huggy climb into the back seat before getting in the passenger seat. "And all four wheels need to be on the road at all time."

"Yeah, right," Starsky said happily. "Lock up the house for me, Merle!"

The small group watched as Hutch's hands gripped the dash just before they sped off. Edith shook her head. Cal and Rosie ran into the road to wave goodbye. Merle just nodded approvingly. "My golden years are going to be extra golden with that car back on the streets." He rubbed his hands together with glee.

"I'm just glad they retired before he got that thing back," Dobey said, shaking his head.


End file.
